cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Science City Promotion
---- Cheering When you cheer other users during promo period, you can get 10 Scope Books or more ♪ You might get 100,000 Scope Books at most ♡ Collect Scope Book to trade them for special items below♡ * Scope Smiling Face * 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket * 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, etc... During the promotion, you can get normal gifts below as well♪ * Pen * Book * Cake * Rose * Marguerite * Candy Collect normal gifts to trade them for Scope Items♪ * Scope Necktie Shirt and Pants * Scope Cool Short Hair, etc… Get all Scope items to become Scope! * (Face) Scope Smiling Face ver.A green - 250000 Scope Books * (Tops) Scope Necktie Shirt and Pants ver.A white - 3000 Book * (Hairstyle) Scope Cool Short Hair ver.A black - 3500 Rose * (Outerwear) Scope White Robe ver.A white - 5000 Candy * (Face Accessories) Scope Glasses and Books ver.A green - 4000 Marguerite (Face) Scope Smiling Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Scope Smiling Face ver.A green (Tops) Scope Necktie Shirt and Pants ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Scope Necktie Shirt and Pants ver.A white (Hairstyle) Scope Cool Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Scope Cool Short Hair ver.A black (Outerwear) Scope White Robe ver.A white.jpg|(Outerwear) Scope White Robe ver.A white (Face Accessories) Scope Glasses and Books ver.A green.jpg|(Face Accessories) Scope Glasses and Books ver.A green Furthermore, very popular Ally items are back ♪ NOW is your chance to get all the items! Collect lots of Scope Book and normal gift to become Ally! * (Face) Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue - 150000 Scope Books * (Tops) Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red - 2500 Pens * (Hairstyle) Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown - 3000 Cake * (Head Accessories) Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red - 4000 Candy * (Pant/Skirt) Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red - 3000 Margaret (Face) Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue (Tops) Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red (Hairstyle) Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown (Head Accessories) Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red (Pant_Skirt) Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red You can trade promotion gifts items in Menu > Trade Station> Promo Gift ♡ ※ Please note that you can cheer to get Scope Book until 2017/09/24 15:00 JST, and you can trade them for special items in Trade Station until 2017/10/01 JST. Quest to Get All Cloth Items If you get all Scope and Ally items before 2017/09/24 15:00 JST, you can get 2 Premium Gacha Tickets! 【Related Scope Items】 * Scope Smiling Face ver.A green * Scope Necktie Shirt and Pants ver.A white * Scope Cool Short Hair ver.A black * Scope White Robe ver.A white * Scope Glasses and Books ver.A green 【Related Ally Items】 * Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue * Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red * Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown * Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red * Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red GET all items above and receive awesome bonus ♪ Special Daily Quest ◼ 1st half of Capture Event “Dream Ballerina” (2017/09/15 - 09/20 15:00 JST) Clear the quest “Catch Black Swan Fur Coat 15 times” and get 30 Books! If you clear this quest every day, you can get 150 Books at most ♪ ◼ 2nd half of Capture Event “Dream Ballerina” (2017/09/20 - 09/24 15:00 JST) Clear the quest “Catch Dream Ballerina Dress 5 times” and get 25 Pens! If you clear this quest every day, you can get 100 Pens at most ♪ Furthermore, if you clear both quests every day, you can get 10,000 Scope Books as a bonus! Join the evn every day and get lots of gift item ♪ ※ Please note that the bonus gift item, 10,000 Scope Books will be deposited to your Present Box within 3 days AFTER the event ends. Special Pack “I Want both Scope and Ally items ··· But my normal gifts are not enough...” Don’t worry. Here’s good news for you! Trade your Smile Point for the pack and GET normal gift items easily ♪ * Pen x 150 * Book x150 * Cake x200 * Rose x200 * Margaret x600 * Candy x700 ※ Please note that you can get the pack ONCE A DAY Gacha 10Play bonus item for Premium Gachas to be released during the promo becomes gorgeous a bit! You might get 30,000 Scope Books!? GET the item with 10play for related Gachas! Enjoy CocoPPa Play ♡ Category:Promotions Category:2017 Category:2017 Promotion